


Inuyasha's Idea to Help Kagome Get Rid of Anxiety

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bone Eater's Well Is Still Open, Cute, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School Graduate Kagome, InuKag smut, Kagome - Freeform, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, inuyasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: Inuyasha has an idea on how to help his miko get rid of her anxiety over her weird test that's coming up.“I know the fastest way to relieve anxiety.”Kagome blinked her chocolate eyes at him in confusion, trying to figure out if she had liked his fanged smirk that he was currently giving her and the way his golden eyes seemed to darken afterwards and wonders if that was truly possible for them to be like that. “Y-you do? How?” she found herself asking.“I would have to show you,” Inuyasha explained to her lowly as he placed Kagome’s hand onto his chest and leaned in closer to her flushed face. “Will you let me Ka-Go-Me?”Kagome knew right then what his plan was to help her get rid of her anxiety over test and it had sent chilly shivers down her spine and sucked in a deep breath and her heart started to beat a bit faster than before when Inuyasha continued to lean in closer to her slowly, waiting for her permission. “Yes.”
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Inuyasha's Idea to Help Kagome Get Rid of Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! A InuKag smut one shot! I got this idea from a prompt that I had saw on Pinterest and it goes "I know the fastest way to relieve anxiety"  
> Ummm, I am pretty sure there are some typos so I am sorry about that lol.  
> I truly hope that you guys will like this!  
> As always I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Just the plot :)

“I still don’t understand any of it,” Kagome Higurashi muttered, her voice filled with exhaustion and stress. She pushed her college entrance exam study guidebooks away from her before she could place her head down on her desk, sighing heavily.

“Does this mean we can go back now?” A gruff voiced asked her from the corner of her room.

Kagome sat up on her desk and had rolled her eyes while she had turned her head to look at the impatient hanyo who was leaning against the wall with his arms inside his fire rat robes. She scoffed at him as she shook her head. “Not my fault that you came here early Inuyasha,” she pointed out. “Go back. I’ll go later,” she tells him.

“I don’t get why you have to take those stupid tests of yours,” Inuyasha grumbled out, looking over at the stack of books that was pilled up on her desk. “Why are you still taking those things?” he asked, lifting up a dark brow in confusion. 

Kagome leaned forward to press her chin on top of her chair and sighed. “In order to go to Tokyo University, I have to take this exam,” she explained to him, even though she had told him this over a thousand times before but as per usual, he doesn’t listen to her.

“Why?”

Kagome groaned and rubbed her forehead. “I’ve already told you this Inuyasha! If I want that degree in English, I must do this. You know this already!” she told him, turning her chair back around to open a study guide. “Please go back to the Federal Era. I already have anxiety over this exam. Please don’t add stress to it,” she said quietly with a sighing deeply as she turns a page of her book, wincing when her finger started to sting due to a paper cut. “Ouch,” she muttered, lifting her index finger to examine it as a small drop of blood started to pool out.

“Stupid,” Inuyasha huffed out, walking over to her to grab her wrist with his clawed hand. He placed the injured finger into his mouth to suck off the blood before she could even question him what he was doing. 

Kagome blushed when she had tried not to moan out loud when she could feel the tip of one his fangs grazing lightly on her finger. It was supposed to be something innocent in order to stop the bleeding and Inuyasha had done this once before for her when she had injured her finger on a tree. However, things are a bit different now between them. They were more than friends. They were finally a couple. 

Inuyasha tried to ignore the faint scent of spicy ginger that he could smell through his nose as he continued to suck on her finger. He decided to take it a step further to see how she would react by putting her index finger deeper inside his mouth, smirking around her finger when Kagome’s brown eyes widen in shock before removing her finger from his mouth. “There, all gone,” he told her, looking at it to make sure that there wasn’t any blood. He chuckled when a idea started to form in his mind. He wonders how far he will get with his idea. “I know the fastest way to relieve anxiety.”

Kagome blinked her chocolate eyes at him in confusion, trying to figure out if she had liked his fanged smirk that he was currently giving her and the way his golden eyes seemed to darken afterwards and wonders if that was truly possible for them to be like that. “Y-you do? How?” she found herself asking.

“I would have to show you,” Inuyasha explained to her lowly as he placed Kagome’s hand onto his chest and leaned in closer to her flushed face. “Will you let me Ka-Go-Me?”

Kagome knew right then what his plan was to help her get rid of her anxiety over test and it had sent chilly shivers down her spine and sucked in a deep breath and her heart started to beat a bit faster than before when Inuyasha continued to lean in closer to her slowly, waiting for her permission. “Yes.”

One word. One tiny word was all he needed before Inuyasha closed the gap between them and placed his lips against hers, closing his eyes tightly when he wrapped his hand around her waist so she could be pressed against him. He grunted when he had licked her lower lip in a silent way in asking permission for his tongue to enter her mouth and she had gladly granted it and Kagome moaned when his warm tongue started touching hers. 

Inuyasha used his upper body strength to carry the small human woman over to her pink bed, cursing against her lips when Kagome had wrapped her legs around his waist. He carefully placed her on her bed and broke away from their heated kiss, panting heavily as he used one of his ears to see if he could hear any members of Kagome’s family inside the house before continuing.

“They went out so I could study in a quiet place,” Kagome told him, reaching up with a hand to play with his flickering ear gently with the tips of her fingers, nibbling her lip when she heard him growl lowly at her touch. “So, we’re totally alone.”

“Good,” he said, leaning back down to kiss her lightly on her lips. “Because I would hate it if we were interrupted Kagome,” he told her as he chuckled when she had rolled her eyes at him. “I can’t wait to show you my idea on how to help you with your anxiety over this stupid test of yours.”

“Then show me already Inuyasha. What are you waiting for?” Kagome asked him in a hush whisper, leaning in to kiss him on the lips softly, making him moaned into their kiss. 

“Oh, I will,” Inuyasha told her when they had pulled away. “Also,” he muttered, reaching down to the hem of her shirt and used a claw hand to lightly touch her stomach, smirking down at the raven haired miko as she shivered at his touch. “You will do well on your test just like you did before.”

“You mean I had barely passed the test before,” Kagome corrected him as she had let him sit her up on the bed so he could lift the white shirt over her head. “I had anxiety on that day too! Remember how I had left my bag on that stupid train? And my freaking ID?”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the memory of them going around the train station to stop the train so they could get Kagome’s backpack that she had left on there. Afterwards, she had learned that she had left her student ID but luckily Mama Higurashi came to their rescue and brought her ID. 

“Please don’t remind me,” Inuyasha huffed out as he leaned away from her so he could remove the top of his fire rat robe and threw it somewhere across the room. He shook his head at the memory but grinned when he had thought of another one. “In the end you did end up passing despite the morning you had. Got it Kagome?”

Kagome smiled at his words of encouragement and leaned into his hand that was stroking her cheek. “Yes. Thank you Inuyasha,” she told him, blushing when her eyes started to look at his broad tan muscular chest. She could feel her entire body getting warm the more she continues to stare. She worried her lower lip when her eyes started to travel downwards to the strings that held his pants together. “Can I?” she asked, looking back at him.

Inuyasha knew exactly what she was trying to ask him. He removed his hand that was on her cheek so he could grab one of hers to bring it to the strings of his pants. He made sure that his golden eyes had never left her mahogany eyes as he helped her untie the strings then held himself together. He growled lowly in the back of his throat when her tiny fingers had touched the tip of him when she started to stroke him gently. “Fuck.”

“This could get more interesting if we could fully remove your pants Inuyasha,” Kagome said coly as she continues stroking him through his pants and started to use another hand to push them down further to the tips of his hips. 

“As much as I would love for your pretty little mouth to be wrapped around me right now,” he told her devilishly looking down at her with half opened lids when he had reached down to remove her hand away from his throbbing length and helped her remove his pants and flicked it off somewhere in the room. “This is about you. Not me,” he growled out, using his upper body strength to push Kagome further up on her bed and she had gasped when his warm lips found hers.

“Next time?” she asked when they had pulled away from each other, leaning up so she could nuzzle her nose against his.

“Fucking definitely,” he told her as a promise, kissing her on the lips. He had kissed her long and hungrily on her plush lips before breaking away so he could use his mouth to press light kisses along the junction of her neck and collarbone, smirking against her pale skin when a ear flickered over towards her when she had made a soft low moan when his lips had made his way down to one of her breasts. “You like that Kagome?” he asked as he used a clawed finger to play with her erect nipple lightly.

“Y-yes,” Kagome replied, closing her eyes as she lifted her upper body into his touch. She mewled softly when she could feel his lips and hand playing with her other breast, making sure that it would get the same treatment as the other one. “Inuyasha, gah!”

“Fuck Kagome,” Inuyasha muttered, wrinkling up his nose when the smell of spicy ginger started to become stronger the more he leaves a trail of hot kisses down her body and near her belly button. His nostrils flared opened when he kissed the tip of her hip. “You smell so damn good,” he told her, lifting both of her legs and placed them over his shoulders and dipped his head near to her folds. He growled when he used his tongue to give the pink lips one long lick.

Kagome bite down her lip and used a hand to grab a fist full of his silver mane when she could feel his warm and wet tongue licking deeper inside her core. “Yes, yes, yes!” she screamed out, feeling her entire body moving upwards on the bed to meet with his tongue. “Right there! Keep going! Please Inuyasha!”

“I’m planning on it my dear miko,” Inuyasha told her darkly, as he gently used one of his fangs to nib into her inner thigh when he had pulled away from her bundle of nerves. “Mark my words,” he chuckled at her confused expression when he had leaned on top of her in order to line himself up against her. “I love you,” he told her softly.

Kagome smiled at him warmly and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck to bring his face closer towards her. “I love you too, Inuyasha. Always and forever.”

“Always and forever,” Inuyasha repeated, leaning down to kiss her languid on her lips while reaching down with a hand to wrap around the tip of him to help him push gently inside her. The human and hanyo moaned out each other’s names when he had pushed himself further inside her pink lips before pushing back out and pushing back in with one smooth thrust.

“Inu—” Kagome whimpered out, using her legs to quickly wrap around his waist to bring him closer when he had thrusted in her again and threw her head back against the pillow when he had started an easy pace. “Right there! Oh gosh! Inuyasha!” she could feel herself becoming close. She could feel her entire body started to coil the more her hanyo lover continues to thrust inside her.

“Kagome,” Inuyasha growled out as he could feel her inner walls started to clench around him when he had pushed back in. “So damn tight. You are so warm around me.” 

“Inuyasha. Faster. Harder. Please! I’m close!”

Inuyasha didn’t need to be told twice and started to go in harder and faster at the miko’s command. He slammed back hard into her, grunting loudly when he could feel himself coming closer but didn’t want to finish first. He would always let her come before him. “Come on Kagome. Come. Please finish for me. So, I could come as well.” 

Kagome cries out his name with pure pleasure as she leaned upwards when she could feel herself coming with his final thrust. Seconds later, Inuyasha finishes next inside her, growling out her name and a few curses as he leaned down to slant his mouth over hers before he had removed himself from inside her and gathered her up in his arms, panting heavily as he tried to calm down from their high. “Did it work?”

“I think it did,” Kagome told him truthfully, feeling herself becoming calmer and more at ease than she had felt before. “I feel less anxious.”

“Good.”

~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome tackled the surprised hanyo when she had climbed over the Bone Eater’s Well a week later. She was kissing him all over his face and smiling from ear to ear when she held the results from her exam in her hand. 

“Whoa, that’s quite a greeting,” Inuyasha said once she had pulled away from him. “Not that I had minded,” he told her wolfishly with a chuckle, hiking up a dark brow when he stared at the paper in her hand. “What’s that?”

“I passed! Inuyasha! I can’t believe that I had actually passed my exam!” she held open the results so he could read it for himself, grinning at her happiness as he scoffed at her. 

“I told you so Kagome. You should truly start listening to me more often.”

“Ummm, I may have to think about that Inuyasha.”

“Keh!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think!!! Have a good night!!:)


End file.
